Beautiful Nightmares
by Naomi-sama4242564
Summary: Maka est un ange, un vrai, Soul, lui, tout le contraire. Mais ça, ils ne le savent pas...ou du moins pas encore... spoil jusqu'au chapitre 70 environ/ résumé pourri et 1ere fic.
1. Chapter 1

-Tu pense toujours à ça, hein?

-La ferme, Kid!!! lui répondit un concert de voix, celles de l'équipe venue le sauver.

La seconde suivante, Maka s'était levée du lit sur lequel elle était allongée, et flanqua une gifle magistrale au jeune Shinigami avant même que quiconque dans l'infirmerie ne s'en aperçoive. Puis, elle hurla:

-COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE J'ARRÊTE D'Y PENSER ESPECE D'IMBECILE!!!

Toutes les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie de Shibusen se stoppèrent net dans leurs mouvements et la regardèrent, les yeux grands ouverts et la mâchoire tombante. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de frapper le fils du directeur, Maka se mit à pleurer, partit en courant et disparu dans les couloirs de l'école de Death City. Les amis des deux étudiants, qui eux, étaient restés au dispensaire scolaire, tournèrent mécaniquement la tête vers "l'espèce d'imbécile", pour darder sur lui un regard noir.

_"Ben quoi?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis???"_

-Vous m'expliquez ce que je lui ai fais? demanda Kid, encore sonné par la gifle de Maka.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des membre de l'équipe "Spartoï" ne cilla ni ne pipa mot. Au final, ce fût l'assassin pas discret aux cheveux bleus qui brisa le silence de mort qui pesait sur le groupe statufié.

-T'es vraiment qu'un gros naze! lui lança Black Star d'un ton sans appel. Pfff…j'te jure… souffla-t-il.

-J'avoue… C'est pas pour être méchante ou me faire passer pour une traîtresse, mais il a raison, t'aurais jamais dû lui dire ça, Kid! lui dit Liz, un peu embêtée.

- Kiddo no baka! lança Patty, qui, pour une fois paraissait sérieuse et adulte (j'ai bien dis "POUR UNE FOIS"). Ba-ka!!!

Tsubaki, elle, se leva du lit sur lequel elle était assise et alla se placer devant le jeune dieu de la mort. Elle le fixait d'un œil mauvais, très mauvais… même Black Star, son partenaire de toujours, ne lui avait jamais vu un regard aussi méchant. Elle fronça encore plus les sourcils, affichant une expression sans équivoque: une grimace de haine avait transformé son doux visage, le rendant "flippant" comme le chuchotaient les autres personnes présentes. Et sans crier garde, elle lui décocha d'un revers de main une gifle plus violente que la baffe de Maka.

-Il n'y a que toi pour être aveugle à ce point!!! hurla Tsubaki, brisant en son for intérieur les chaînes qui retenaient ses sentiments. Mets-toi à sa place une seconde! As-tu seulement réfléchi à ce que tu lui as dis, pauvre idiot?!!!

Elle était hors d'elle, et presque incontrôlable. Si sa nature profonde de ninja entraînée ne la retenait pas, elle l'aurais déjà étranglé. La folie avait momentanément pris possession d'elle. Mais elle gardait le contrôle… du moins pour l'instant.

-Black Star! dit-elle à son compagnon sans se retourner et toujours sur le ton implacable dont elle avait usé pour incendier Kid, rentre à la maison mais ne m'attends pas: je risque de traîner dehors jusqu'à pas d'heure ce soir. Je vais tenter de réparer les erreurs du monstre sans états d'âme prostré à mes pieds!

Et elle sortit chercher la jeune meister blonde partie en coup de vent. À peine sortie sur le parvis de l'école, qu'elle entendit des cris de plusieurs de ses camarades de classe.

-Regardez! C'est Albarn!!! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-haut?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Elle va se rompre le cou si elle tombe!!!

-Appelez Death Scythe-sensei, un prof… que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose!!! Bon sang, où sont Kim et Jackie, qu'elles aillent la faire descendre?

-Elle est folle…!

-ELLE VA SE TUER!!!

Et elle la vit, en équilibre instable, prête à tomber dans le vide au moindre coup de vent: Maka se tenait droite comme un i sur la rambarde de pierres de la terrasse panoramique, les bras déployés au vent. La jeune Nakatsukasa rentra immédiatement dans l'école et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, en courant jusqu'au palier depuis lequel élèves et professeurs de Shibusen avaient accès à la terrasse. Arrivée à destination, elle enfonça les doubles portes rouges et noires et cria:

-Maka, arrête!!!

-Pourquoi…pourquoi es-tu venue Tsubaki… lui demanda la jeune meister de faux d'une voix éteinte.

-Maka, ne fais pas ça!!! Je t'en prie… Que diront les autres? As-tu pensé à ton père, à ta mère, à nous tous? As-tu pensé à Soul???

-Laisse moi mourir en paix! Déjà que la vie n'est pas agréable, j'aimerais pouvoir mourir tranquille! Dit-elle en fixant l'horizon d'un regard vague, les yeux débordant de larmes.

-Shinigami-sama trouvera un accord avec Noah, et…

-NON, IL NE REVIENDRA PAS!!! Hurla Maka, en secouant violemment la tête. Noah n'acceptera jamais, tant que la compensation ne sera pas ce qu'il réclame depuis des mois. Ce qu'il veut c'est moi! MOI ET PERSONNE D'AUTRE!!! Et il ne reviendra pas sur ses conditions!!!

Elle venait de crier à en perdre la voix. Tous les gens aux pieds de l' imposant édifice furent secoués par la déclaration de Maka.

-Un arrangement est impossible parce que… parce que… ce qu'ils veulent… c'est ma mort, murmura-t-elle les yeux emplit de larmes. À leurs yeux… je suis trop dangereuse… pour eux. Ainsi seulement je peux le sauver… Adieu, ma précieuse Tsubaki… Adieu…

-Maka, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!

Trop tard, elle avait déjà basculer dans le vide. Le grappin faucheur s'élança dans le vide, elle aussi. Elle s'accrocha à Maka une fraction de seconde plus tard, et lança de toutes ses forces sa queue de cheval métamorphosée en kusagari-gama vers la rambarde de la terrasse panoramique. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus. L'arme démoniaque (qui tenait toujours Maka dans ses bras) ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact. Elle se senti brusquement arrêtée par sa chaîne, accrochée à un des pics de la façade. La chute des deux jeunes filles s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du sol. Retrouvant complètement forme humaine, Tsubaki ne lâchait plus Maka, à moitié dans les vapes. Campée sur ses deux pieds, la jeune Nakatsukasa dardait d'un regard noir l'assistance.

-Le premier qui en parle à Shinigami-sama, à son fils, à mon partenaire, aux "Spartoï" ou à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, je le descends, c'est bien clair dans la petite tête de tout le monde??? Cria le grappin faucheur qui, soit dit en passant, ne prononçait là en rien de vaines paroles. Ça compte pour tout le monde: corps professionnel et enseignant, Death Scythes, amis, famille… Si j'ai le malheur d'apprendre que quelqu'un a balancé ça, moi je le balance dans le vide depuis le toit de l'école et je ne le retiens pas, compris???

-Chef oui chef!!! Scanda la petite trentaine de personnes à présent au garde à vous et rang d'oignon.

La synchronisation presque informatique des vingt-six personnes présentes montrait bien que "l'épée de Fei" ne jouait pas la comédie. Disposées en haie d'honneur de part et d'autre des marches menant à l'académie, ils étaient tous comme pétrifiés, statufiés, de peur de subir le courroux de l'arme démoniaque la plus puissante de Shibusen après les Death Scythes, et en particulier après les deux VRAIES Death Scythes: Spirit Albarn et Soul Eater Evans. Sur ceux, l'arme et la meister partirent, la première portant la seconde sur son dos. Pendant que Tsubaki marchait, elle sentit Maka remuer légèrement dans son dos.

-On peut s'arrêter une minute Tsubaki?

L'interpellée sourit, puis déposa la blonde en disant:

-Bien sûr.

Elle s'assirent sur un banc non loin de là où elles se trouvaient, puis ce fût le silence. L'une observait d'un regard vide et blanc les arbres de la forêt au beau milieu de laquelle les deux adolescentes se trouvaient et l'horizon lointain du désert infini; l'autre tortillait et entortillait du bout de l'index sa longue queue de cheval noire dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère. Finalement, comme rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, elle improvisa un:

-Tu sais Maka, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir… au fond Kid est un gentil garçon et puis… ne lui en veux pas, d'accord? Il ne voulait pas te faire du mal…

-C'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait...

-…

-Et puis d'abord… pourquoi tu m'as sauvée? Je n'ai pas demandé à survivre… Je ne veux plus vivre, plus souffrir… Je veux mourir, que ça s'arrête…que ça s'arrête une bonne fois pour toutes…

_*Grand silence de la part de Tsubaki.*_

Quelques secondes plus tard:

-Pourquoi là-bas?… POURQUOI NOUS??? Cria Maka. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter…

-"Des épreuves difficiles sont toujours promesses de grand bonheur" comme on dit dans ma famille… ça va s'arranger, pour lui comme pour toi, j'en suis sûre…

-Sans vouloir insulter ton nom où celui de tes aïeux, Tsubaki, mais vous ne perdez pas souvent des êtres aussi importants que Soul l'était pour moi, dans votre famille!

-…

-Ou alors tous les Nakatsukasa, en ninjas surentraînés, ne montrent pas leurs faiblesses, leur douleur aux autres… sanglota la jeune meister.

-Moi aussi je suis inquiète pour Soul, j'ai très peur… tout le temps… à chaque fois que je te vois j'y pense!!! Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être toujours renfermée comme ça à cause de mon conditionnement qui me rend malade? Moi aussi je voudrais pouvoir me lâcher de temps en temps… arrêter d'être impassible comme je le suis toujours…

-Ce que toi tu ne sembles pas comprendre, c'est que… que… commença Maka, les yeux cachés derrière sa frange blonde.

-Que? Demanda timidement Tsubaki.

-Tes sentiments envers Black Star… je crois que je ressens la même chose pour Soul… si ce ne sont pas des sentiments plus violents encore…

Tsubaki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-T-tu…commença-t-elle.

-Avant, quand on a commencé à vivrent sous le même toit et à chasser les œufs de Kishin ensemble, il m'énervait souvent, très souvent même… à un moment, je pensais à changer de spécialisation pour me débarrasser de lui… mais depuis mon combat contre Chrona, dans cette église à l'intérieur de laquelle nous n'aurions jamais dû pénétrer, j'ai l'impression que…que ce que j'éprouvais pour lui avait radicalement changé… Plus le temps passait et plus ce sentiment grandissait sans que j'arrive à l'identifier… Et maintenant… maintenant qu'il n'est plus là j'ai envie de mourir, de disparaître à tout jamais…

_*Grand blanc côté Nakatsukasa*_

-J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur, qu'on m'a…

-…

_*Décidément, Camellia-san n'a pas le sens de la répartie très aiguisé (faut dire que pour le coup, elle est sous le choc de ce qu'elle viens d'entendre)*_

-Qu'on m'a arraché toute mon âme… oui, c'est ça, toute mon âme… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Oui, Soul était tout mon âme…

Elle tourna la tête vers le ciel. Comme il se faisait tard, la Lune avait déjà remplacer le Soleil dans le ciel de Death City. Fixant d'un regard brillant et plein d'espoir l'astre lunaire, elle déclara:

-Je viendrais te chercher, Soul, je te le promet…

-Et je t'accompagnerais, joyeuse suicidaire… dit Tsubaki, qui reprenais ses esprits. Car têtue comme tu es et aussi stupide que toi quand tu t'y met, je me dois de veiller sur toi…

-Hors de question!!!

-Pourquoi?

-Je l'ai déjà perdu lui, c'est pas pour te perdre après…que dira Black Star? Que dira-t-il lui?!

Un vent frais venait de se lever, quand Maka entendit dans sa tête la voix de son "âme ":

_"Maka, cesse de pleurer… D'où je suis je ne te vois pas, je t'entends à peine, mais les signaux désespérés de ton âme se déversent dans ma tête comme un torrent d'eau glacé qui me donne l'impression d'avoir pris une douche froide… Ta longueur d'onde, a-t-elle toujours été ainsi sans que tu m'aies parlé de tes problèmes, ou bien est-ce autre chose, quelque chose de l'extérieur qui te rends triste à ce point?"_

-S-Soul?…demanda Maka, stupéfaite

_"Arrête de pleurer et souris… Te voir pleurer me rend malade!!! Les perles qui coulent de tes yeux m'ensorcellent, mais elles témoignent d'une grande douleur… C'est une transgression grave aux lois divines de laisser quelqu'un en train de pleurer alors qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un… Tu t'es blessée? Tu as mal?"_

-Oui, j'ai mal, très mal…

_"Où ça? Qui t'a fait ça? Qui t'a fait du mal?"_

-C'est toi qui me fait mal… tu me fait terriblement mal…

-Heu… Maka… demanda Tsubaki, à qui tu parles…?

La jeune fille se tourna vers l'arme en la regardant avec des yeux ronds de surprise:

-T-tu ne l'entends pas?

-Que devrais-je entendre?

_"Ne cherches pas, elle ne m'entends pas : je suis dans ta tête!"_

-Hein?!

_"Je suis dans ta tête, Maka… je te parle grâce à ma longueur d'onde que tu peux sentir… et que je peux modifier à volonté pour que mes paroles te soient audibles…"_

-H-hein?! T-tu peux faire quoi?

_"Je viens de dire que c'est la fréquence de mon âme que tu sens, ce qui relève du miracle. La Perception des Âmes ne fonctionne pas avec la folie d'Asura aussi étendue. Comment…"_

-Où es-tu? Où es-tu Soul? le coupa-t-elle. Réponds!

_"Tu as l'intention de venir me chercher?"_

-Oui! Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

_"En vain, car mes heures se compte déjà…"_

-Q-quoi?

_"Le délais est écoulé, ils vont me tuer…"_

-ILS AVAIENT POURTANT DIT…

_"Vingt-huit jours, et pas une seconde: ni de plus ni de moins… Et le directeur n'a trouvé aucune alternative car il n'en existe aucune… Si Shinigami-sama ne trouve pas de compromis avec Noah dans les disons… cinq minutes, je suis un homme mort!"_

Maka n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Elle était mortifiée, totalement désemparée, vidée de toutes forces… Elle s'écroula et tomba à genoux sur la terre humide, le regard vide et le visage blanc.

-Maka, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? He ho, tu m'écoutes Maka? Qu'est-ce qui t'ar-…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, coupée par la vision silencieuse sous ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur : pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voyait quelqu'un pleurer des larmes ayant l'éclat du cristal...

_"Je suis désolé d'être la cause de ton malheur, j'ignorais que tu étais quelqu'un d'aussi sensible… Sèche tes larmes et oublie moi! Je savais que je n'aurais pas du autant m'attacher à toi, que notre partenariat finirai mal… J'aurais jamais dû joué ce putain de morceau de piano!!!"_

-S-Soul… non… sanglota la jeune blonde.

_" Ecoutes, je...je… je suis heureux de pouvoir te sauver la vie, Maka! Alors s'il te plaît, ne gâches pas les derniers instants de mon existence par des larmes que tu n'aurais jamais dû pleurer…Tes larmes, perles rares entre toutes, sont dans la pâle obscurité comme des diamants dans la nuit; mais malgré l'éphémère beauté ensorcelante de ces gouttes de Lune, les voir couler de tes yeux est pour moi le plus grand des péchés. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour m'oublier Maka… tu en es capable…tu dois le faire, c'est pour ton bien que je dis ça... oublies moi Maka!"_

-Non…

_"Maka, je… je voulais te dire… avant de… je t'aime Maka. Je t'aime de toute mon âme. Kimi wa boku no megami-sama da. Hountoni gomenasai! Ai shiteru, angel-chan…"_

-Non, Soul…

_"Hime-chan…"_

Un grand bruit retenti dans sa tête comme un éclat de tonnerre… un coup de feu? sans doute… puis un murmure, murmure qui aurait pu être confondu celui du vent dans ses oreilles:

_"Omae ga...suki...da! __Sa-you… -na-ra… Ma-ka…_"

Puis plus rien d'autre que le souffle du vent dans ses cheveux et les bruits de la nuit. Les sanglots la gagnèrent au point de la faire étouffer sous le poids d'une rage impuissante et d'une douleur sans limite... une douleur si grande qu'elle cru en mourrir dans l'instant.

-Soul... soona... souffla Maka, frappée d'un désespoir absolu. HIEEEEEEEE…SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUL!!!!!!!!!!!

_"Attends une minute! Comment est-ce que je peux voir tout ça à l'EXTERIEUR de mon propre corps? Pauvre imbécile!!! Mais alors... si c'est un rêve, ça veut dire que... Elles sont en train de... AU SECOURS! AIDEZ MOI... A L'AIDE!!! __SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUL!!!!!!!!!!!"_


	2. Chapter 2

-Maka, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu... Ôtes tes sales pattes de ma meister, sorcière!!!!!!!!

Et avant même que celle-ci n'eut le temps de prononcer un son, Soul se jeta sur elle. Il lui planta son bars transformé en lame au côté et lui trancha un bras. Ne faisant pas plus longtemps cas du corps ensanglanté de la sorcière, la faux démoniaque la balança contre un mur comme on écarte de son chemin et qu'on bouscule la personne que l'on déteste le plus au monde, pour se ruer sur l'unique lit de la pièce, là où "reposait" une Maka, se tordant de douleur et hurlant comme une damnée. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Aussitôt il plaqua fermement les poignets de la jeune fille contre le matelas.

-Maka, réveille-toi!!! Cria-t-il. Maka réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar!

Mais Maka semblait irrémédiablement aux prises d'une main invisible, tenace et sadique qui semblait vouloir lui broyer les os, diffusant une insoutenable douleur sur chaque millimètre carré de son corps.

-MAKA REVEILLE-TOI, C'EST UN CAUCHEMAR!!!!!!!!

Aussitôt une onde de choc émanant de la jeune meister se propagea à travers l'appartement, soufflant les vitres de la pièce et remettant d'équerre toutes les lattes du parquet dissociées. L'ouverture idéale pour la sorcière qui en profita pour ramasser son bras et partir en courant sans demander son reste. Soul, lui, fut plaqué au corps de sa meister (ce qui lui arracha au passage un cri de douleur vu qu'il se tenait "à quatre pattes" au-dessus d'elle et qu'il luttait pour ne pas se retrouver complètement couché sur sa partenaire). Celle-ci, après avoir été secouée par des convulsions, s'arrêta de crier. Au-dessus du corps de sa partenaire, Soul, en sueur, fixait la jeune fille d'un regard intrigué et terrifié à la fois. Maka reprenait difficilement ses esprits et sa respiration. Enfin, elle ouvrit a demi les yeux. En sueur elle aussi et les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait versées, Maka cilla plusieurs fois, regardant son arme droit dans les yeux. Ils se regardèrent ainsi en silence pendant plusieurs secondes qui paraissaient une éternité: une éternité silencieuse durant laquelle seuls étaient audibles la respiration haletante de Maka et de Soul à l'unisson et le chant du vent qui passait par la fenêtre maintenant dépourvue de vitre. Et après seulement:

-S-Soul? C'est toi?

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit?

-Dieu merci, tu est vivant... sanglota-t-elle, se remettant à pleurer (mais de joie cette fois-ci).

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça... soupira la faux démoniaque.

-Que...que s'est-il passé?

-Tu étais coincée dans un cauchemar, j'ai bien cru que t'allais y rester. Tu hurlais comme une damnée, j'ai bien cru t'avoir perdue pour toujours, engloutie par la folie qui t'avais submergée...

Soul, toujours arqué au-dessus du corps de Maka hésitait entre la lâcher au risque que la sorcière (qui entre temps s'était enfuie je vous le rappelle) ne revienne, ou bien rester comme il était en attendant que le danger passe définitivement et que sa manieuse soit libérée de toute emprise magique. Il choisit la première option, sa position étant relativement inconfortable et très embarrassante (il avait les joues en feu et ne savait trop que penser de la sensation bizarre au niveau de son bas-ventre)!!!

**__**

Commentaire personnel inutile (et complètement débile) de l'auteur: *Je vais pas vous expliquer en quoi ça pourrait poser des problèmes d'étique qu'un garçon à moitié nu se retrouva au-dessus d'une fille, dans son lit, dans le noir, et ce, au beau milieu de la nuit (soit environ deux heures et demi du matin) Vous me direz :"C'est louche, c'est très louche même!!!", d'autres: "Il cachait bien son jeu, le p'tit salaud! Après tout ce qu'il lui a dit, je doute qu'elle appréciât" ou encore de certains: "Faut pas lui en vouloir, c'est l'âge: la nature créer les jeunes avec des hormones hyper chiantes à gérer. Et puis du moment qu'elle, elle est d'accords, vu de notre fenêtre on va pas crier au scandale!!!"* fin du commentaire personnel inutile (et complètement débile) de l'auteur.

Il se leva du le lit de sa meister, fit quelques pas et se saisit du grimoire que la sorcière, dans sa fuite, avait laissé choir sur le sol à la page des ses incantations pernicieuses.

-Rho, et merde!!! J'aurais mieux fais de t'écouter et prêter attention aux cours de Kim!!! C'est pire que l'angéli...

Il se tut brutalement. Maka, qui le regardait, lui demanda:

-C'est pire que quoi t'as dis?

"CRAP! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu te mets à raconter comme conneries plus grosses que le Vatican, pauvre débile? Faut que je fasse gaffe, sinon tous les Evans vont y passer, et Maka aussi!"

-Que l'anglais abrégé par les jeunes de notre époque... soupira-t-il en souriant faussement.

Maka observa plus attentivement Soul et vit qu'il avait du sang sur la joue gauche, le torse et les jambes.

-Tu es blessé? demanda-t-elle affolée.

-Non non, ce n'est pas mon sang! C'est celui de la sorcière à qui appartenait ce maudit bouquin incompréhensible...

-Majo?

Elle se leva aussitôt, lui arracha le grimoire des mains le quart de seconde suivant et lu l'incantation dans sa tête. À chaque seconde qui passait, l'expression de Maka s'intensifiait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire les pages maudites, son visage affichait une terreur sans limite, un effarement démesuré et une infinie tristesse. L'épais volume lui tomba des mains.

-Ma-Maka? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Lui demanda son arme.

Des larmes brillantes coulaient de ses yeux vides et blancs.

-Maka! MAKA!

-Non c'est impossible...pas ça...

-Maka qu'est-ce qui est écrit dans ce livre?

-Ni-Nightmare... Destiny...

-Night-mare Des-ti-ny? Épela Soul pour demander confirmation à sa colocataire.

-Ça veux dire que... que...

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Soul , en larmes. Celui-ci heurta assez violement le mur derrière lui.

-Maka, QU'EST-CE QUI T'ARRIVES???

Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sur le torse nu de son arme, qui ne comprenait plus rien (déjà qu'il pigeait pas grand-chose au départ). Il secoua légèrement les épaules de sa meister, sans que celle-ci ne réagisse. Alors il l'obligea d'un mouvement de poignet à relever la tête. Il fut choqué en voyant le visage de sa meister: jamais il n'avait vu autant de souffrance sur un seul visage, et Dieu sait de quoi il parlait. Toute la tristesse du monde concentrée sur seul visage: celui de Maka, complètement détruite de l'intérieur.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner Soul...

-T'abandonner?

-Soul...

Celui-ci prit sa meister par les épaules et la secoua plus fort.

-Mais tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin? Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner, et puis pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil? Ne me dis pas que c'est ce truc que t'appelles Nightmare machin-chose qui te mets dans un état pareil??? Regardes toi: tu es en vie là maintenant tout de suite, et moi aussi!!!

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir dis ça: il venait de mentir à sa meister, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout!

-Soul... Spartoï est... nous sommes condamnés... à... à... ô, je t'en pris ne me laisses pas... je n'y survivrai pas... je ne te survivrai pas, Soul... je t'en supplie, reste auprès de moi...

Le pauvre Soul ne comprenait VRAIMENT plus rien à ce qui se passait autour de lui. La sorcière avait été interrompue, donc en principe le sort ne devait pas avoir eu d'effets sur Maka. Pourtant il doutait de cette règle de la magie, au vu de l'état mental de sa meister. Il la pris dans ses bras et commença à lui parler d'une voix douce et rassurante:

-Ça va aller Maka, ça va aller je suis là maintenant, et cette sorcière est loin d'ici à présent, alors calme-toi et fais-moi confiance! Je ne la laisserai pas te refaire du mal, compris?! Lui dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Maka se calma un peu et se lova dans les bras protecteurs de la Death Scythe.

-Écoutes, je vais appeler Shinigami-sama et puis on verra après, d'accords? Lui souffla-t-il a l'oreille en la lâchant. Mais si y a le moindre problème tu crie, ok?

-Ok... fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

Elle repartit se coucher, vidée de toute forces. Soul, lui, sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Se plantant devant l'immense paroi réfléchissante face à lui, il composa le numéro de la Death Room sur le mur de la salle de bains entièrement en miroir et attendit. Après plusieurs tonalités, le mur-miroir face à Soul se transforma en écran géant de vidéoconférence. Il fut surpris de voir apparaître le masque du dieu de la mort quelque peu endormi (_avec deux énormes valises noires sous les yeux_).

-Rhoo bonsoir Soul que me vaut un appel aussi tardif?

Le directeur de Shibusen regarda son radio réveil et se retourna vers la Death Scythe.

-Appel tardif, appel tardif je devrais plutôt dire matutinal... enfin bon bref que me veux tu pour me déranger à une heure pareille?

-C'est à propos d'un incident plus que rare en ces terres que l'attaque inopinée d'une sorcière en plein centre de Death City qui a...

-Oui c'est vrai, mais pourquoi m'appeler pour si peu??? Tu es une Death...

-Cette sorcière a tenté de tuer ma meister et je dois rester là les bras croisé sans rien dire en attendant qu'une quelconque entité supérieure veuille bien lui sauvé la vie à ma place peut être?!!! s'emporta Soul.

Le masque de maître Shinigami s'assombrit soudainement. Il se releva d'un bloc (_faisant au passage tombé de sa tête un bonnet de nuit mal mit_) et regarda sa nouvelle arme avec inquiétude.

-Maka-chan va bien? Rassure-moi...

-Oui elle va bien, ça aurait pu être pire... la sorcière l'a envoûtée et elle a utilisé une magie interdite : elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs avec son Camouflâme activé. Elle semblait très puissante malgré son âge...

-Décris-moi la s'il te plaît! ordonna le dieu de la mort, attentif à la moindre parole de Soul.

-Très jeune: pas beaucoup plus âgée qu' Angela Leon je pense... les cheveux noir néant et les yeux violets luisants. Ses pupilles étaient semblables à celles d'un chat. Elle portait une robe vert émeraude et une cape blanche avec marqué dessus : "Regarder la Mort en face ne nous fais pas peur : nous connaissons déjà l'heure et la manière dont elle nous frappera".

-Un membre de la Celestia Destineae... mon Dieu! jura le directeur, complètement réveillé et à moitié paniqué. Soul, écoutes moi bien d'accord? Tu dois rester avec Maka-chan ce soir! Ne la quitte pas des yeux une seule seconde! La confrérie à laquelle appartient cette sorcière pourrait bien revenir pour venger la petite... Ne venez pas en cours demain, j'annule toute les sessions pour toutes les classes! Je vais vous envoyer Stein...

-Bien Maître Shinigami!

-Soul? appela le dieu de la mort.

Soul se retourna car il allait partir.

-Oui, monsieur le directeur?

-Pourquoi ai-je cette bizarre impression que tu es tourmenté plus que tu ne devrais l'être?

-Elle a dit des choses... étranges! Ça me tracasse de la savoir si peu attachée à la vie...

-Explique-toi! l'invita-t-il.

-Elle a dit que dans son cauchemar elle ne me survit pas si ce qu'elle a vu venait à se réaliser, ou un truc dans le genre!

_"Ça sous-entend que je suis mort dans son rêve?"_

-Il doit t'arriver quelque chose de grave dans ce cauchemar pour que cela pousse ta meister au suicide... Être soit même son pire ennemi n'est pas de tout repos... tu dois la protéger de tout, y compris d'elle-même, mais pas à n'importe quel prix, sois en conscient! Elle est très concernée par tout ce qui te touche... elle tient énormément à toi, bien plus que tu ne pourra jamais l'imaginer... est-ce que c'est clair?

-C-compris monsieur le directeur

L'instant suivant, la paroi scintillante redevint normale, laissant Soul stupéfait et songeur.

__

"Être soit même son pire ennemi n'est pas de tout repos... tu dois la protéger de tout, y compris d'elle-même, mais pas à n'importe quel prix, sois en conscient! Elle est très concernée par tout ce qui te touche... elle tient énormément à toi, bien plus que tu ne pourra jamais l'imaginer..."

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire? se demanda la faux démonique.

_"Elle tient à toi bien plus que tu ne pourra jamais l'imaginer..."_

-Maka... souffla-t-il, comme si le simple fait de prononcer le nom de sa manieuse pouvait la briser en un million de fragments.

Soul revint au chevet de Maka. Celle-ci était assise sur son lit, le regard morne et inexpressif.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? demanda -t-elle à son arme.

-Il suspend les sessions d'examen... il a dit que Stein-hakase passerait pour voir comment tu vas! Et cerise sur le gâteau, j'ai pas le droit de te quitter un quart de seconde des yeux...

-Ha...

-Heu tu veux que j'aille te chercher un verre d'eau?

-Non c'est bon, je vais y aller toute seu...

À peine debout sur ses frêles et tremblantes jambes, Soul plaqua sa meister impuissante contre le mur à sa droite, tenant fermement les fins poignets de la jeune blonde d'une seule main. Mettant son autre main et son visage à hauteur du sien, il lui dit d'un ton un peu sec:

-Hors de question!!! Mais t'as vu dans quel état tu es? Franchement... grogna Soul en grinçant des dents.

__

Gling...Ploc...

Soul avait baissé les yeux, cachant ses iris sang derrière ses mèches argentés.

-S-Soul? L'appela Maka, surprise.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un éclat argenté fugace passer très vite dans son champ de vision.

Un autre _Gling...Ploc..._, puis une réponse:

-Je vois tu n'as pas confiance en moi, c'est ça hein? J'me trompe?

__

"Hein?! Maisqu'est-ce qui lui prend tout d'un coup???"

-HEIN?! Mais enfin Soul de quoi parles-tu?

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot!!! cria-t-il, les nerfs à vif.

Il resserra inconsciemment sa poigne autour des membres de Maka emprisonnés dans sa paume. Celle-ci ne broncha pas, malgré le fait qu'il lui fasse mal. Elle écoutait sans comprendre.

-Je sais: je suis pas psy ou un truc dans le genre je suis pas prêtre dans une paroisse et assigné au confessionnal non plus, mais ce n'est pas une raison Tu as honte de moi? Tu as peur de moi ou de mes réactions?

Soul laissa s'échapper du coin de ses yeux quelques larmes.

__

Gling... Ploc... Gling... Ploc... Gling... Ploc...

Maka les vis très clairement sur les joues de son partenaire. Elle suivit du regard leur trajet sur la peau du jeune homme pour finalement mourir sur le parquet froid de la pièce.

-Soul... murmura-t-elle. Il n'y a qu'en toi que j'ai vraiment confiance... j'ai juste peur de te faire du mal Soul, juste peur de te faire du mal... une fois de plus... une fois de trop...

L'arme écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en entendant ces mots. Il relâcha quelque peu la pression au niveau des poignets de sa compagne d'arme. Il releva légèrement la tête et la posa sur l'épaule de sa meister sans pour autant croiser son regard.

-Tu peux mentir à qui tu veux Maka! Mais avec moi, ton petit jeu ne marche pas!

-Mais Soul, de quoi tu parles? Je ne te caches rien, et je ne te mens pas!!!

-Tu as changé Maka...

__

"J'ai pas tout suivis là, mais de quoi il parle bon sang?! Moi j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir changé le moins du monde... à moins que...! Non... pas ça...!"

-Ta longueur d'onde a changé... ton âme a changé...


End file.
